Voices Carry
by jedijae
Summary: Sounds carry on the night breeze... Sometimes the Snow Sisters' competitive streaks get the better of them. Elsamaren, Kristanna


_Hush hush_

_Keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

_ -'Til Tuesday_

* * *

Elsa entered her old bedroom, pulling the pins from her hair and letting it tumble over her shoulders. She dissolved her ice gown with a flick of her wrist, then found her favorite dressing gown, sighing as the silky material slid over her body. As much as she loved living among the Northuldra, there was a distinct lack of the creature comforts that Elsa had grown up with.

No silk dressing gowns. No fine chocolates. No lavender either, she thought as she spritzed a bit between her breasts. She couldn't wait to see what her lover thought of such things.

She went to the tall triangular windows and pushed them open. The fjord breeze was warm and welcoming against her face. For a while, she just stood there next to the window, listening to the chirp of the night insects and enjoying the floral scents of the castle gardens, underscored by the briny tang of the fjord.

The door to her bedroom opened, and she heard soft footsteps behind her. Then her lover's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I've been waiting all night for this," Honeymaren breathed, burying her face in Elsa's hair. "All through that boring dinner, you were so beautiful in that dress, this is all I could think about. I don't know how you stood it when you were Queen..."

Whatever answer Elsa had was lost when soft lips kissed the sensitive spot under her ear, and warm hands slipped inside her dressing gown. She turned into Honey's embrace with a low moan. The dressing gown slipped from her shoulders, and she tangled her fingers in Honey's thick black hair as her lover's lips trailed from her neck down over her chest.

"Oh...you smell so good," Honey whispered.

Elsa's hands tightened in her hair. "Bed," she whispered.

Wordlessly, Honey backed toward the bed. She turned and lifted Elsa onto the edge, pushing Elsa's knees apart to stand between them. Elsa's breath came in short gasps as those warm hands slowly slid up her thighs...

A small sound entered the bedroom. At first it was so low that it might have just been the breeze...or Gale expressing her approval, as she was wont to do sometimes. But soon it grew louder...and louder...

"What is that?" Honey asked, lifting her face from Elsa's cleavage and cocking her head to listen.

"I don't know," Elsa said breathlessly, "nor do I ca-"

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" A woman's voice, crying out in incoherent pleasure. Elsa and Honey froze, staring at each other in shock.

"Is that -" Honey began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed in ecstasy, her voice carrying clearly on the night breeze. Beneath it, they could hear the lower, unmistakable sound of Kristoff's voice, grunting with pleasure.

Elsa and Honey shared a wide-eyed look; then Elsa's hand flew to her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Oh my God," she snorted.

Honey was shaking with barely-contained laughter. "Maybe," she said, moving toward the window, "we should close this."

Elsa nodded, giggling madly, tears running down her cheeks. Then Honey froze in surprise as the sounds began again.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh...ooooooohhhhhh..." Anna moaned.

"Again?" Honey whispered. "Already?"

They listened for a moment.

"My God," Elsa said with another giggle. "What is he doing to her?" "I have no idea," Honey said, reaching for the open window.

Anna's voice sounded again. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..."

Honey turned to Elsa, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Think we can beat them?"

"What?" Elsa asked. Then she laughed as she understood. "Oh, certainly! It won't be the first time I've awakened half the kingdom in the middle of the night..."

Honey pushed the windows all the way open, then strode back toward the bed, shedding her clothing as she went. She pushed Elsa onto her back, nuzzling her chest and neck. "Remember," she said, "vocalize! Don't be shy!"

Elsa's giggle was lost to a gasp when a hand found her bare breast.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Moonlight flooded the bedroom; a soft breeze blew through the open window. Kristoff lay on his back, his chest still heaving, his arm around Anna, who curled against his side, her head on his shoulder. She gave a contented sigh and trailed a finger down his chest to toy with the hair around his belly button. Kristoff smiled and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her damp tangled hair with one hand.

A sound drifted in on the breeze.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked.

"I have no idea," Anna said. "It almost sounds like...oh my God!" She snorted with laughter

"No..." Kristoff said, bursting into laughter. "No way!"

Anna looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "We're not going to let them top us, are we?" she asked, her hand moving under the covers.

Kristoff grinned. "Nope." His arm went around her and swept her beneath him.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Elsa and Honeymaren lay facing each other, breathing hard, limbs tangled in the silken bed linens. Honey lifted her hand and stroked Elsa's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Elsa smiled and put her hand over Honey's. "I love you too," she said, kissing Honey gently. Suddenly...

"What's that?" Honey asked.

Elsa cocked her head and listened, then grinned and pulled Honey closer. "Oh, this means war!"


End file.
